


Fragments of the Moonlight

by mahiru2395



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Angst and Feels, Goblins, M/M, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahiru2395/pseuds/mahiru2395
Summary: "They say that a goblin has lived in this forest for hundreds of years.”Tamaki's time stopped ever since he have made an exchange with God- to heal his very ill mother and sister instead he will become a goblin that will protect the forest that the God beloved.Sogo moves into a holiday pension alone which was near the forest where Tamaki, the golbin is, when he finds out about a rare illness that could possibly cause death. The day he moved in the house, he went into the forest and sang is heart out and the beautiful voice lead Tamaki to him.Ever since then, They become most closest friends.Time passed and Sogo started to feel something special towards Tamaki as he grew older but also did his unknown illness. Time was running out for Sogo but he wanted to spend it with Tamaki...
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Fragments of the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for the digital charity zine- Butterflies After the Rain (twitter: mezzo_mezzo45)

"They say that a goblin has lived in this forest for hundreds of years.”

“That is scary! But why is that goblin in the forest?” 

“The goblin was once a human but killed many people when he was alive. So God gave him a punishment by making him a goblin and imprisoning him in the forest. If he ever goes out of the forest his life will be taken away.”

“I will never go there!” 

The boys conversation was interrupted by a sudden rustling sound in the woods.

“Let’s run! It might be the goblin!” the two boys shouted and ran for their lives. 

In the forest, under the shadow of the tree leaves, a young boy, with his pastel blue hair rustling in the wind,looked up to the sky where the sunlight peeked in between the leaves and he let out a breath. 

“Idiots, I didn’t become a goblin because I killed someone. It’s just because I wished for something that I shouldn’t have. That’s why I became a goblin.” he mumbled. 

This boy, named Tamaki, was the rumoured ‘goblin’ that was trapped in the forest. It was a fact that Tamaki was a goblin.

When he was a human, he was a diligent boy who helped out at his mother’s small shop in the town and was a caring brother to his only sister. One day, both his mother and sister fell ill. Times were bad and Tamaki’s family barely had enough money to survive throughout the day. Tamaki prayed to God to treat both his mother and sister, two people he loved the most. 

The night when Tamaki prayed, God appeared in Tamaki’s dream. 

“I can treat your sister and mother but that means you will have to give something in exchange because I am saving them from death” said the God. 

Tamaki did not think too long and asked “What shall I give you in exchange? I can give you anything!” 

“Your body. You will no longer be a human being, instead a goblin that will live forever, never getting old, never getting sick. You will protect the forest I love the most.” 

“Sure! Take my body, take everything from me. I will do what you want.”

That night was the final night that Tamaki remembered being a human being. When he woke up from the dream, he was already in a forest with a beautiful lake in front of him. By then, he had already turned into a goblin without saying goodbye to his mother and sister. Since then he has lived for hundreds of years protecting the forest as told by God.

As Tamaki was leaning on a rock, he heard a lot of footsteps and the unusual sound of a motor nearby. He guessed that the wealthy family, who had built a small vacation house near the forest, came for a short holiday. Tamaki stood up and walked to where the house was and saw workers flying in boxes of items into the house.    
  


‘Is the family moving in?’ Tamaki thought to himself as he watched everyone move quickly to get the boxes from the cart into the house. Then he spotted a child, alone, standing in front of the house door. 

_ He looked sad and lonely, just like Tamaki who was entrapped in the forest.  _

-

“Osaka-sama, please head into the house. If you stay out too long, your illness will worsen,” the maid said to Sogo as she came over to him. Everyone was busy moving his belongings into his family’s small vacation house while Sogo was mindlessly watching them.. 

Just a week before, Sogo fainted while he was in school and was taken to his family doctor. After a few tests, the doctor told Sogo and his family bluntly that he got a serious illness that was hard to identify and had very little existing medical research on it. Then the doctor said that there was very little chance of recovering from the unknown illness. As time passed by, the illness was likely to spread within Sogo's body, in the worst case, leading him to death.

The young boy was next to his mother who didn’t look the least bit interested in Sogo’s condition while listening to the doctor. Later on, his parents told him to move out of Tokyo and stay at the vacation house on the west side of Japan. Sogo was used to his parent’s strict attitude,and quickly got over the fact that an illness was spreading within him and did as he was told.

But there was one thing that Sogo hated. It was not his parent’s insensitivity, but the small whispers around him. The maids would talk about how his parents did not love him or that they isolated him because he was ill. Strangely that one thing that he hated continued at his new home. He was constantly surrounded by the maids that were rather discontent with Sogo’s arrival and he became the subject of their gossip. 

“Mrs. Hazama, I would rather go for a walk in the forest nearby then having to stay in the stuffy room. There are also too many boxes scattered all over the house. Is it fine if I go out instead?” Sogo asked the maid politely

The maid seemed to think for awhile and answered. 

“Yes, you can, but Osaka-sama please remember to come back within two hours as we will have our dinner by then. Also please be careful not to get lost as the forest’s path is not clear.” 

“Thank you.” 

Sogo walked into the cool forest, greeted by the trees that filled the sky and sheltered him from the heat. It was a hot summer and the forest seemed to be the only place that was most ventilated in the area. The sounds of birds chirping and the rustling of green tree leaves as the wind blew made feel Sogo relaxed.

About ten minutes since he walked into the forest, he found a huge oak tree and decided to sit under it to get some rest. Sogo closed his eyes and sang a song that his uncle taught him before he passed away. Whenever Sogo was down, he sang that song to brighten himself up, being reminded of those days when he used to carefreely talk and laugh with his uncle- the person who seemed to understand him the most. 

His singing voice, tender and soft, echoed throughout the forest, making him sound louder than usual. He felt freed from all the stress and the limits that his parents, who hated him secretly singing in the house back home in Tokyo.

As Sogo sang, he thought to himself, ‘This feels so great, no one is stopping me from what I want to do.’ 

As the song approached its end, Sogo gently opened his eyes and saw a teenage boy with dreamy blue hair sitting in front of him, face to face. Sogo startled, unable to speak. The boy made a huge smile and complimented him. 

“Your singing, it’s astonishing! I was wonderstruck when I heard your voice and it naturally led me to you!” 

Sogo blushed as he never got complimented for his singing. .

“Thank you,” Sogo said in a small voice. 

“You don’t seem to be scared of me?” 

“Huh?... What do you mean by that?”

The boy slightly chuckled and let out his hand.

“I almost forgot, I’m Tamaki and I live here. Nice to meet you. You are the kid that moved into the vacation house over there right?”

Sogo nodded, confused about how Tamaki knew that he moved in today. 

Tamaki slightly tilted his head. 

“So, aren’t you not going to tell me your name?” he asked. 

“Sorry, I’m Osaka Sogo. May I ask… how you knew that I moved in today?” Sogo asked as he looked into Tamaki’s clear blue eyes. 

“... I am a goblin that lives here... Actually,more like stuck here for punishment.” Tamaki answered with hesitation. 

Tamaki had seen plenty of people who got scared of him and ran away the instant he told them his identity, moreover spread false rumours about him that lasted for hundreds of years. 

Sogo giggled and said “How can you be a goblin when you were kind to me, even telling me that I sing well?” 

“I am not lying to you. I am really a goblin.” Tamaki said firmly. 

Then Sogo smiled and said, “Then I will believe that you are a goblin since you insist.” 

“You don’t sound like you believe in what I said,” Tamaki spouted. He never thought that there would be a day when he would be upset that someone would not trust that he was a goblin.

“I really do trust you! I mean it,” Sogo said. 

It became silent, the rustling leaves of the oaktree that they were under,filled the silence between them before Tamaki spoke up. 

“Could… You become… my friend… Sou-chan?” he asked. 

Sogo’s heart started beating faster, the young boy never had a proper friend before in his life. Although they exchanged very few words, he had the most lively time of his life. Sogo thought to himself, ‘Is this what you call true soul mates?’ 

Sogo then beamed and answered “Yes sure! Let’s be friends from now on!”

-

Ever since their first encounter, they would meet nearly everyday at the oak tree where they first found each other (except when it was raining because the maids stopped him from going out and Tamaki would come to his house and talk to him instead). Sogo would sing the song that his uncle taught him and few more other songs that he knew of when Tamaki requested him to sing any song. Sogo often listened to Tamaki’s request because he loved the smile that would appear on Tamaki’s face whenever he sang his songs. 

The seasons made their rounds and time seemed to pass by quickly. As Sogo grew up, only then did he start to truly believe that Tamaki was not joking about being a goblin. Sogo was obviously growing, but on the other hand Tamaki stayed exactly the same since their first encounter. That still did not scare Sogo at all. Tamaki at that point was a precious existence to him and at times he would feel a tingling feeling within him when he thought about Tamaki but he did not know how to put those feelings into words.

Tamaki told Sogo everything, the reason why he became a goblin and why he lived for countless years ever since then. Tamaki also realized that Sogo never told him much about himself, and avoided talking about the reason why he was here.    
  


On the other hand, Sogo hid most things about himself to Tamaki.

Memories were made day by day but that also meant the illness within Sogo was also growing bigger and bigger, eating up his physical and mental health. There were days when Sogo felt extreme, indescribable pain. Only then did Sogo realize that there was not much time left. All the while, he kept his illness a secret from Tamaki since he did not want to sadden his friend. 

  
  


_ Their eighth summer came swiftly... _

-

Sogo ran to the oak tree in a hurry with a red thread in his hand. Like always, Tamaki was sitting under the tree, waiting for Sogo.

Sogo shouted, “Tamaki! I’m here!” 

Tamaki swung his hand towards Sogo, who was running towards him. When Sogo arrived, he caught his breath and sat down next to Tamaki. 

“What took you so long, Sou-chan?” Tamaki asked. 

Sogo then showed him the red string he held in his left hand. He tied one end of it on his left ring finger and the other end on Tamaki’s left ring finger. 

“I was searching for this red thread. Today, I read a book about the red string of fate that connects two people together and thought it would be neat to also have a string between us now and into our future,” Sogo said as he smiled. 

Tamaki gazed at the string and said, “You know that I am not a human, so this kind of thing most likely wouldn’t work. Also this kinda thing is decided by God not a strand of string.” 

Sogo leaned on the oak tree and looked up.

“But I just wanted to see something that connects us since I can’t see the real one like in the story,” Sogo said in a smaller voice. 

Then Tamaki softly placed his hand over Sogo’s and said, “Well, I am sure we are connected in a way. Our bond is stronger than a string y'know.” 

Sogo laughed.    
  


“You are right Tamaki, our bond isn’t so weak. What was I feeling insecure about…” 

Tamaki then looked up at the sky as he heard Sogo singing, the melody and lyrics were new to him. Tamaki then looked at Sogo who was now singing next to him. Sogo’s light lavender colored hair and long eyelashes ruffled gently as the wind blew and Tamaki thought to himself, ‘He’s beautiful’. 

When the song finished, Tamaki asked, “Sou-chan, this is a new song, right? Where did you learn it from and why didn’t you sing it earlier?” 

Sogo looked at Tamaki and answered with lack of confidence “I… made it…” 

Tamaki got exhilarated and praised Sogo. 

“You made this song? It was really good! I loved it! Sing it more often!”

“Thanks Tamaki, I am glad you liked it.” 

Tamaki then propped himself and gazed at Sogo while Sogo too looked at him. Their eyes met, and Sogo slightly blushed but still made his way to look straight at Tamaki. 

Tamaki asked Sogo, "What do you want to do later in the future?" 

Sogo thought for awhile and answered Tamaki's question, "I am not too sure but I want to compose songs and sing them to my heart's content to you, although I think my father wouldn’t accept that.” 

Although Sogo made a slight smile then looked up at the sky once again, Tamaki’s instincts were telling him that Sogo was hiding something important. Then slowly, the blue colored sky was starting to fill with grey clouds that looked like they could pour down rain at any moment. 

“Sou-chan, do you have anything you would like to tell me?” Tamaki asked.

Sogo turned his head towards Tamaki with a surprised face. Tamaki then knew that he hit the bullseye and Sogo undoubtedly had something in mind that he wanted to tell. Sogo’s mouth slightly open, as if it was trying to say something. 

Then the rain started to pour and Sogo untied the string on his finger and ran to his house. Sogo’s heart was racing and he could not guess if it was because he was running as fast as he could or if it was because he was about to reveal the secret that he had been hiding all this while. 

Tamaki silently watched Sogo’s back slowly fading away.    
  


“What is it that you are hiding from me Sou-chan…” Tamaki mumbled.

The storm was coming and it was unstoppable. 

-

It has rained constantly since the last time Tamaki and Sogo met.

Tamaki was taking shelter from the rain in the small house where hunters used to store their equipment before but was vacant ever since Tamaki scared them away for harming the animals in the forest. During the rainy season, Tamaki would go over to Sogo’s house (he did not enter the house but stood in front of the window of Sogo’s room and Sogo would open it up so they could talk) and they would spend their time together since the maids stopped Sogo from leaving the house when it rained or got too cold. But ever since their last meeting, Tamaki did not make his way to pay a visit to Sogo as Tamaki needed some time to think over what happened at their last meeting.

The rain that was pouring since morning was slowly stopping. Thin drops of rain could be heard and Tamaki decided to head to Sogo’s house and check on his condition.Tamaki was worried about Sogo, who always caught a flu after being in the rain. Tamaki headed out of the small house, plucked some wolfberries and headed to Sogo’s place.

The walk to Sogo’s house felt further than usual. The last expression Sogo showed to Tamaki replayed within his mind. The surprised face was shocking to Tamaki because all this while Sogo never showed such a face. One part of him wanted to know what Sogo was about to say but on the other hand, he was too scared that if he asked what Sogo was hiding, Sogo would avoid him. ‘Being avoided by Sogo was the worst thing that could possibly happen ever since I became a goblin,’ Tamaki thought. 

When Tamaki reached Sogo’s place, he spotted Sogo having a conversation with a man wearing a white coat. Tamaki guessed that Sogo was consulting with a doctor so he crawled and sat down next to Sogo’s window. 

While Tamaki was excited to give the berries to Sogo, he could hear the conversation between Sogo and the doctor through the window that was slightly opened for ventilation. 

“So could you explain to me how you have been feeling recently?” 

“I have been feeling an extreme pain in my chest and have been having a high fever for a few days already. At first, I thought that I was having the usual cold but I’ve been hyperventilating quite frequently since the fever started.” 

“... I am afraid that the illness is getting worse than expected. I am sorry to say this but at this rate, you might have to prepare for the worst.” 

“... How long do you think I have left doctor?”

“I predict that you will have about three months to a year. Your body could worsen at any moment.”

“I see... “

“I will pay you a visit again next week Mr.Osaka.”

“Thank you.” 

_ Creak  _

Tamaki could not believe what he had heard. He stood up, gazing at the window. Sogo did not notice Tamaki’s presence as he was aimlessly staring at his room door. 

Tamaki knocked on the window and Sogo turned to his back to see Tamaki with a dark expression. Sogo stopped all his movement and aimlessly looked at Tamaki. Silence filled the atmosphere. 

Sogo’s hands were trembling, He knew that Tamaki heard the conversation between him and the doctor. 

Sogo spoke up. 

“Tamaki… How long have you… been here?”

“Not long.”

“You see Tamaki, the illness may sound bad but-”

“I HEARD EVERYTHING. THE ILLNESS AND HOW ITS GOING TO KILL YOU,” Tamaki huffed at Sogo. 

Sogo froze, unable to go against Tamaki. 

“Why have you been hiding this from me? Why didn’t you tell me from the start that you are badly sick and that you don’t have much time left?” Tamaki asked as he buried his face in his two large palms. 

“It’s because… I didn’t want to worry you. After all, you are my best friend and someone I care about the most,” Sogo responded looked down, unable to look straight at Tamaki.

Then Tamaki turned around and walked away from the house. 

“Wait! Tamaki!” Sogo shouted but Tamaki ignored him. Soon after Tamaki could hear Sogo crying. 

The rain had stopped by then and Tamaki looked up at the dark sky and asked.

_ “God, please listen to one last wish of mine-” _

  
  


-   
  


The rain that seemed to continue forever, stopped like a lie and then Sogo noticed the rainy season was over. 

Tamaki had never once visited him since then. Sogo went to the oak tree when it did not rain and Tamaki was nowhere to be found so he would wait under the tree as he sang the songs that Tamaki loved. Everytime Sogo found himself alone under the oak tree, the memories of them together flashed back in Sogo’s mind and he would get teary. 

The season was changing from summer to fall. 

From his window, Sogo looked out at the full moon that brightly lit the entrance to the forest. 

“When will Tamaki ever come to see me… well he has the right to be angry at me for not telling him about my illness. But I want to see him as much as I can, before my body totally fails on me,” Sogo murmured. 

Later he spotted someone with hair that was long enough to touch their shoulder, walking out of the forest. Sogo could tell in an instant that it was Tamaki as he opened his window. He was right, Tamaki walked towards this house with a smile. 

Sogo’s eyes turned red and quickly filled with tears. When Tamaki stood right in front of him, Sogo reached out and hugged Tamaki. 

“Woah- Sou-chan..” 

“I missed you so much Tamaki! I am really sorry for hiding my illness from you. Please forgive me…” 

Sogo’s tears dropped onto Tamaki’s shoulders as Sogo firmly hugged Tamaki, not letting him go. Tamaki then patted Sogo’s soft hair and smiled. 

“Sou-chan, I forgive you,” Tamaki said in a soft voice. 

Sogo looked at Tamaki and freed Tamaki’s body from his tight hug. He wiped his tears and smiled. 

“Sou-chan. Let’s go for a walk.”

“This late?”

“There is something I want to show you. It has to be today.” 

Sogo nodded and put on a cardigan that was next to him. Tamaki held Sogo’s waist and took him out of his room through the window. Sogo blushed, partially because he was embarrassed and partially because he found it slightly romantic as it was like a scene from a romance book he read before. As Sogo’s feet touched the ground, Tamaki took his shoes off and gave it to Sogo to wear. 

“Sou-chan, put my shoes on.”

“How about you?”

“Nah, I am fine without them.” 

After Sogo put Tamaki’s shoes,Tamaki held his right hand. 

“Let’s go, Sou-chan.” 

Tamaki pulled Sogo’s hand and they walked into the forest. Sogo realized the path they were walking into was somewhere he has never gone to. 

“Tamaki, where are we going?”

“Secret.” 

Tamaki and Sogo did not exchange words while walking. Sogo gazed at Tamaki’s back and strangely felt that something was not right. Before Sogo realized, they reached a huge lake surrounded with trees and a lake, on which the moonlight beautifully reflected.

“Remember when I told you about the lake I woke up at when I became a goblin, and you asked me to take you there? This is the lake.”

“It’s… beautiful…” Sogo said as his eyes were captivated by the beauty of the place spread in front of him. 

Tamaki pulled Sogo towards him and they were facing each other. 

“Sou-chan, I want you to sing for me.” 

Sogo was confused at the sudden request Tamaki made but he did not refuse and sang a song. Tamaki closed his eyes and listened. When the song reached its end Tamaki smiled. 

“Your song… your singing. It’s the best thing to listen to.”

Sogo blushed. “Thank you for the compliment, Tamaki.” 

Tamaki softly held both of Sogo’s hands.

“Everytime I felt down, I came to this lake and often thought how I hated living for so long as a goblin. Strangely, since the moment I met you, I hardly came here anymore, but during the past few days I came back and thought more about the reason why. Then, I found the answer.”

“What is the answer?” Sogo asked. 

“It’s because I found someone I love so much… and it’s you. You are my happiness. The one who made me forget about my loneliness and washed away my sadness,” Tamaki answered.

“You are my happiness also, Tamaki,” Sogo said with a smile. 

Tamaki smiled back. 

“Sou-chan, remember the string that you tied between us? Apparently it’s true that those with the string of fate tied to them will meet again.” 

"Oh… really?"

Sogo felt that strange feeling he had back when they were walking to the lake as Tamaki stayed quiet for awhile.

Tamaki said in a firm voice, “Sou-chan, I want you to live to your fullest. Because you are my beloved person.” 

Sogo froze. 

“Tamaki, what do you mean by that?” Sogo asked in a firm voice. 

Tamaki kissed Sogo’s forehead and made a huge smile.

“I love you, Sou-chan. Let’s meet in the future.” 

The moonlight shone on Tamaki and he started to slowly fade away. 

“TAMAKI, WAIT, DON’T GO!” Sogo begged as he tried his best to hold onto the hand that slowly lost its shape.

In no time, Tamaki faded away and was no longer in front of Sogo. 

-

After the night when Tamaki became a fragment of the moonlight, Sogo was later told by the doctor that he had fully recovered from the illness and that it was a ‘miracle’. 

Later, Sogo’s father told him to come back to the main house to help with the family business but he refused. He decided to remain in the current house and write songs that Tamaki would have loved.

Sogo often made a wish when he saw the full moon shining down it’s light through his window.

_ “Please let me meet Tamaki once more, God.” _

  
  


\---

“Sou-chan, Wake up!” 

Sogo slowly opened his eyes from sleep and saw Tamaki who was vigorously shaking him.

“Ah… Sou-chan, you are finally awake! What’s up today? You’ve never overslept!” 

Sogo prompt himself while rubbing his eyes and asked, "What time is it?"

Tamaki answered immediately, "It's past 9AM! Ban-chan is coming to fetch us soon, Sou-chan!" 

"Oh no, I should get ready now!" 

Sogo stood up and opened his closet, looking through the clothes he was going to change into. 

Tamaki asked as he was gazing at Sogo, "Sou-chan, you were crying in your sleep. Did something happen?" 

Sogo then stopped his motion and answered.

_ “Nothing happened. It’s just that… I had a nostalgic dream.” _

**Author's Note:**

> I remember scraping so many ideas while I had to write with the topic 'Fate' for this piece and for some reason I wanted to write Tamaki who lived so long up to a point he barely had the emotions as a human left until he met Sogo who was going through so much and at the end Tamaki exchange with the God again, but this time he will give his life and let Sogo live more longer. 
> 
> The previous life Sogo lived as a unknown composer until his death, hoping that Tamaki who left would hear his songs. 
> 
> Also a bit about the current Sogo (who dream of their previous life), he doesn't remember their past life but he dreams about it often and whenever he hears the songs he composed in his previous life, he gets teary real quick and he don't know why. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this one! 
> 
> I am on twitter so feel free to always visit me (@mahiru_595)!


End file.
